Project Summary NIA has established the National Institute on Aging Genetics of Alzheimer's Disease Data Storage Site (NIAGADS) as a national genetics data repository in order to facilitate access by qualified investigators to genotypic data for the study of the genetics of late-onset Alzheimer's Disease (AD). It is the policy of the NIA that all Genetic Data derived from NIA funded studies for the genetics of late-onset Alzheimer's disease be deposited at NIAGADS or another NIA approved site or both whenever possible. NIAGADS is also the Data Coordinating Center for Alzheimer's Disease Sequencing Project (ADSP), a White House/NIH initiative to identify new genetic variants by sequencing genomes/exomes of ~15,000 AD patients and cognitively normal controls. In the second funding period, NIAGADS will continue its mission as the national repository for AD genetics with these proposed activities: (1) receive and organize AD genetics datasets for community access, (2) coordinate data production and support analysis activities for ADSP, (3) develop the AD Genomics Information Gateway (AD-GIG), an integrated information platform for researchers to access AD knowledge, data, and other resources at NIAGADS more easily, (4) expand NIAGADS resource by interfacing with other research initiatives, and (5) promote community involvement with an active outreach program.